Where should i begin
by Chiika and Mika
Summary: Mikan attends a new school with her best friend Mikan, and meets 4 hot guys and one will be her true love? Stay tuned...
1. Chapter 1

Chiika: Hahah yeah another story...

Mikan: Woah man im 16?...And more Mature?

Chiika: Sssshhhh dont spoil it...

Mikan: Woah is that the gu...MMMMMM

Chiika: Hahahahaha SHUT UP *Hand over Mikans mouth* Ewww she licked my hand...

Mikan: Hahaha :p

Natsume: -_- Idiots *face palms self*

* * *

Mikan Pov

Beep beep beep beep beep beep...Noo just a l...l...little ...yawn...longer. Candy, ice cream, candyfloss, Yuummm.

"Sigh...MIKAN SAKURA GET OUT OF BED NOW DO YOU WANT TO BE LAE FOR SCHOOL?" Mikans mo=um shouted.

"Huhh...uh...WHAT?...AHHHH Im gonna be late, permys picking me up in 10 mins...AHHH WHERES MY CLOTHES AHHHH" Mikan screamed running around her room.

"Sigh...Is she really my daugther kami-sama?" Mikans mom sighed while cleaning the kitchen.

DING DONG! Permy ran right into my bedroom slamming the door straight away and sighed.

"P-permy?" I was confused.

"M-mikan i was casually walking down to your house when i saw a guy, i think he had the same uniform as us but it was hard to tell he was wearing a hoodie, anyway he smirked at me. And i could swear he was following me then he went round the corne and dropped 5,000 yen out his pocket, so i picked it up and RAN! So wanna go shopping and skip school" She smiled.

"Ummm isnt that stealing, and NO WAY, today is both our first day attending Alice Academy so NO!" I stamped my foot/

"Okay, geez we'll go after, anway lets go" Permy giggled grabbing her bag.

"Sigh fine" i sighed.

Natsume Pov

"Ah...uh...Natsume-sama that...ah...uhh...tickles" The girl said. Geez, i was only kissing her kneck, but i carried on. Until i felt a pat on my sholder.

"Hey...Natsume class time, and dude you better come this time unless ya wanna get expelled cause dude your attendency sucks." Ruka explained. I sighed. I stood up and buttoned up my t shirt and i could swear i heard tat girl mutter something like 'Damn you Ruka i was this close...' Hmph...alll girls want me. I smirk.

Mikan Pov

I was late for homeroom. Earlier on I split up with Permy to look around and lost track of time so now I was late by only 20 mins. I walked into the classroom and it all went silent, all eyes were on me.

"YOur late...Miss let me seee...Miss Sakura Mikan" My teacher Jinno sensei said searching for my name.

"Whatever Jin jin" I sighed placing my bags on the table as i sat next to Permy.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?" Okay now he was furious you could see a vein popping out his head hmm this ought to be fun.

"I said J-I-N J-I-N" I laughed.

"GRR EVERYONE TALK AMOUNGS YOURSELF IM GONNA HAVE A BREAK" He growled.

"Mikan what the hell, he is the MOST STRICTED teacher LIKE EVER" Permy over exagrreted.

" 'Like i dont care'" I giggled. Permy smiled but then a bunch of guys walked towards us.

"Haha you crack me up, Hi im Koko" He said smiling at me then gently punching my sholder. Permys eyes sparkeled looking into his.

"UmmSakura-san welcome to school" A blonde buy blushed how cute.. But the rther musculer crimson eyed boy nex to him smirked as they all walked of. Weird. BANG . I moved my gaze to a girl smashing her hand on my table she had long blonde hair long pink nails and enormas boobs.

'Litsen you whore no one ouches my boys" She screeched. Whore? Did thid bitchy slut just call me a whore?

"Litsen, if anyone here is a whore its got to be you, you slut. Shorting your skirt so short that guys can see your panties and unbuttoning too many buttons so guys can drool over your cleavge. Trust me your the fucking Whore" I hissed. I looke around Koko was in the back laughing at my rply and the chrimson eyed guy was just smirkeing.

"Oh you have stepped into the titans terrotory pepare to die" She growled walking off to go flirt with some guys.

"Mikan did you just clash with the titans?" Permy whisperd in my ear.


	2. Chapter 2

Chiika: Hweooo! Its been so long,, Im so sorry i havent updated!

Mikan: FINALLY YOUR BACK!

Natsume: Damn it i was just enjoying my PEACE and QUIET!

* * *

Mikan Pov

"Mikan, did you just clash with the titans?" Permy whispered in my ear. I shruged and to be honest i didnt care.

"Bonjour!" A man with long blonde hair twirled in, "For the two BEAUTIFUL new studnets, Im Narumi-sensei, but you can call me Naru-chan!" I giggled. After that we had PE, English, Maths, Science. Boring stuff like that. Me and Permy walked outside for breaktime. We were having fun chatting, until the slutty whore approched us.

"Oh, who do we have here?" She laughed.

"Bonjour slutty whore" I smirked.

"Listen you better stay away from me and the boys" She growled while glancing over at 4 boys. I knew Ruka, Koko and chrimson eyed boy, i just didnt now the older guy.

"Blonde cute boy, Ruka, Blonde prankster boy, Koko, Chrimson eyed badboy, Natsume and the tall hot one is Tsubasa-senpai!" The slut drooled over the boys. Just at that moment Tsubasa-senpai walked towards us.

"Ah! Tsubasa-senpai are you here for me?" Luna and all her "Fangirls" Squealed. He just ignored them? and walked past them? He approched me and grinned.

"Hey little one, im your senpai Tsubasa" He announced. I smiled, heh he is pretty cute for a senpai.

"The names Mikan and this is Permy" I giggled, until Natsume patted on my shoulder.

"Oi senpai i saw her first" He smiked.

"No, dude i think i saw her first" Koko joned in

"U-Um guys i think I saw Sakura-san first!" Ruka said. My eyes are spinning, 4 hot guys fighting over ME and my FIRST -oh...


	3. Chapter 3

Chiika: Hi hi! I got more reviews, so i decided to update ^^

Mikan: :)

Natsume: -_-

* * *

Mikan Pov

After a while i left the guys to go and wash my face. Geez its only my first day, i've made an enemy and 4 hot guys were fighting over me. Sigh. I return to my other lessons, until the end of school bell goes. I walk outside and wating at the front of the school was Koko.

"Koko?" I gasped. Koko playfully tackled me.

"Come on Mikan. Im taking you on a date!" He grinned. Before i could say anything he grabbed my hand and pulled me into town.

"Here have some Halloweens!" He stuffed some fluffy cloud looking sweets in my mouth.

"Whoa! Yummyy" I gasped, before stuffing my face with it. So soft, fluffy, yummy. Its like a dream sweet.

Me and Koko ran around the town having fun. Playing pranks, buying stuff. I had fun, until...

"Mikan-chan?" I heard a little squeal to see Permy, "What are you 2 doing here?"

"Oh we're on a date!" Koko smiled. Permy looked sad and disappointed.

"Oh...Im sorry i have to go" She pushed past me and Koko.

"Shumire-san?...Forgive me Mikan i have to go!" Koko said. I nodded to him and grinned then he chased after Permy.

Shumires Pov

Why am i running? Why am i crying? Why was i upset when i saw them? Why?.

"Shumire-san!" Koko runs up to i look up to him crying, "S-Shumire-san whats wrong? Why are you crying?". I looked at him still crying. I dont know why but i jumped into his arms.

"I dont know why, but when i saw you with Mikan i was sad, jealous.!" I cried.

"Oh, i know what that means" He giggled while hugging me back, "Your in love with me!" WHAT?!

I looked up at him and said "What?!". At that exact moment he kissed me and i kissed him back.

MIkan Pov

I knew i shouldnt of done it, but i followed Koko. Im happy for him and Shumire. ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Chiika: Sorry for the long wait ^_^ Did you miss me guys?  
Mikan: I did!

Natsume: I didnt

Chiika: Whatever Nat-chan. Anyway, The next chapter is A VERY special chapter! In the reviews ask a question and put who its for, it can be for me or one of the characters in Gakuen Alice, have fun?

* * *

Part 1Mikan Pov

I was skipping around happily, now that Koko and Shumire are together there is only 3 more guys fighting over me. Hmm.

Normal pov

Mikan was to busy thinking to notice anyone and at that moment she walked into a girl and they both fell backwards.

"Ouch!" Mikan shouted, but the other girl brushed of her skirt stood up with a straight face.

"A-Are you okay?" Mikan asked. The girl nodded. This girl had short black hair and never showed any emotion.

"Umm...My names Mikan Sakura and you are?" Mikan smiled.

"Im Hotaru" Hotaru said.

"Nice to meet you Hotaru, so umm what brings you to this school?" Mikan asked

"Im here to see this boy. Nogi or you could say rabbit boy. I've known him since i was younger." Hotaru said with some sadness in her eyes. Mikan thinks and softly smiles.

"You like him dont you!" Mikan said

"I dont, but even if i did its not like he would like me back!" She sighed with a little blush.

"Oh so you do like him, wait who is this boy again?" MIkan asked

"Ruka" Hotaru said.

"RUKA?!" Mikan grabbed her arm and took her to Ruka

"helloo Mikan-cha- HOTARU!?" he shouted.

"Nogi..." Hotaru said.

"Now, Hotaru say what you wanted to say." Mikan smiled.

"I...I...I LOVE YOU RUKA!" Hotaru shouted


End file.
